Comète
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: Sora rencontre Riku à une fête organisée sur la plage par Roxas. Ils s'attachent l'un à l'autre en sachant que Riku doit partir deux mois après leur rencontre. Que va-t-il se passer? / FLUFF! Peut-être un peu triste, idk .-.


Hello! Me revoilà avec un autre OS! Cui-ci, je l'ai écrit y'a un petit moment déjà~

 **Titre:** Comète

 **Rating:** T à cause du sous-entendu de sexe, même si ce n'est pas décrit clairement, je dis qu'il y en a eu, alors T!

 **Genre:** Fluff, hurt/comfort

 **Disclaimer:** Aucun des personnages cités ci-après ne m'appartiennent, ils sont la propriété de leur créateur.

* * *

Je l'ai rencontré un soir d'été autour d'un feu. Roxas m'avait convaincu de venir à une petite fête qu'il organisait sur la plage avec plein d'amis à lui. C'est là que nous nous sommes vus lui et moi. Son nom, c'est Riku. L'alcool aidant, on a parlé de trucs perso, lui et moi sortions d'une rupture difficile. On s'est réconfortés mutuellement sur l'oreiller. C'était magique, jamais je n'avais connu ça. Après l'acte, ni lui, ni moi n'en avons reparlé, mais nous nous sommes revus. Au fil des rencontres, j'ai appris qu'il partait dans deux mois à l'étranger. Dès que j'allais mal ou qu'il était pas bien, on se voyait. On se réconfortait l'un dans les bras de l'autre. C'était très doux. Je l'entends encore dire mon prénom. Deux syllabes. C'est court, Sora, mais dans sa bouche, c'est beau. Je revois son air triste. On s'est beaucoup parlé. On a fait quasiment que ça. Roxas croyait que j'avais rencontré l'amour de ma vie. Mes amis m'ont dit de foncer. Sauf que…

Ni Riku, ni moi étions amoureux. Je l'aimais, certes, mais je ne suis pas amoureux. Alors pourquoi ai-je ce gros trou dans la poitrine ? Cette histoire, c'est une comète, ma comète. Elle s'est écrasée il y a six mois.

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Où es-tu, Riku ? J'ai besoin de toi, maintenant. Tout a une fin, j'en ai conscience. Mais j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. J'ai passé les deux meilleurs mois de ma vie. J'ai pansé ses blessures, il a guéri les miennes. Il m'a appris à aimer à nouveau la vie, à aimer à nouveau tout court. Il reste des cicatrices, bien-sûr, mais ce n'est pas aussi douloureux que ma plaie au cœur. J'aimerais tellement te revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Sentir ta chaleur. Voir ton sourire. La sensation de tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Au final, peut-être suis-je tombé amoureux sans m'en rendre compte. Pourtant, on s'était dit « Pas de sentiments ». J'espère qu'il va bien là où il est.

Je dois voir Kairi aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'elle ne se rendra compte de rien. Je me rends vers la plage et l'attends.

« Hello Sora ! »

« Salut. » Je n'avais pas envie de sortir, mais il fallait que je me change les idées. Je ne peux pas rester à me morfondre sur le départ de ma comète.

« Toi, ça ne va pas. »

« Ça se voit tant que ça ? »

« Sora, tu es tout le temps souriant et tout, là, t'as une toute petite mine. Parle-moi. » Mais tu n'es pas Riku.

« La comète s'est écrasée il y a six mois. »

« Ta comète ? »

« Tu te souviens de ce gars que j'ai rencontré à la fête de Roxas sur la plage ? »

« Vaguement. »

« Mais si, grand, musclé, cheveux argentés, yeux bleus comme la mer. »

« C'est lui ta comète ? »

« Oui. Riku. C'est son nom. »

« Raconte-moi. »

Je commence à lui expliquer qu'au départ, ce n'était parti pour être un coup d'un soir. Sauf qu'il a voulu me revoir. On était tous les deux mal en point sentimentalement parlant. On a parlé, on a beaucoup parlé. On s'est plus enlacés que nous n'avons fait l'amour. Nous savions que ça allait finir deux mois après notre rencontre. On s'est vus et revus en connaissance de cause. En sachant que plus on se verrait, plus ça ferait mal de se séparer. 'Fin, séparer est un grand mot. On n'a jamais été ensemble de façon officielle, c'était juste ma comète. Et elle s'est écrasée. En faisant des dégâts épouvantables. Je savais que j'allais avoir très mal, mais je ne regrette rien. Ce furent deux mois absolument merveilleux. J'ai appris que je pouvais et méritais d'être à nouveau heureux. Que j'étais quelqu'un de bien. Que la personne avec qui je finirai ma vie sera chanceuse de m'avoir. Je lui ai aussi appris tout ça. Sauf que maintenant, j'ai besoin de Riku. Car je vais très mal. Je perds le sommeil tant je réfléchis à comment le retrouver. Sauf qu'il ne m'a pas dit où il allait. Je n'ai pas demandé vu qu'on s'était dit « peu/pas de questions ».

« Sora. Tu es tombé amoureux, je crois. Ça y ressemble à s'y méprendre. »

« Non, Riku me manque juste, j'ai appris à revivre avec lui, c'est tout. »

« 'J'ai appris à revivre'. Sérieusement, Sora ! Secoue-toi ! Ouvre les yeux, c'était une petite histoire d'amour que tu as vécu, 'fin, je dis petite, mais pour toi, ça semble énorme et surtout très intense. »

« Ça l'était. Ça a tellement compté pour moi. Kairi, je vais faire quoi, sans lui ? »

« Aime. Trouve-toi quelqu'un qui ne soit pas une comète. Sois heureux. Oublie Riku, 'fin sentimentalement parlant. J'ai vu à quel point tu étais heureux ces deux derniers mois, et très honnêtement, je suis contente que tu aies rencontré ce type parce que je me faisais sérieusement du souci pour toi, tu sais. Après, internet est ton ami. »

« Non. La comète s'est écrasée, je ne veux pas déterrer les morceaux. Je ne veux pas toucher aux souvenirs que je me suis fait avec lui. »

« Je ne te parle pas d'y toucher, je te parle de t'en faire de nouveaux ! » Mon amie me sourit, elle semble vraiment s'inquiéter pour moi. Elle prend ma tête dans ses mains.

« Sora. S'il-te-plaît, sois heureux. Ne te laisse pas submerger par la tristesse. Fonce ! Appelle-le ou envoie-lui un message par internet ! Mais bouge ! Avant qu'il ne t'annonce qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un ! »

Je remercie mon amie puis nous rentrons chacun de notre côté. J'arrive chez moi et vois un vélo qui ne nous appartient pas, que ce soit à mes parents ou à moi.

« Oh ! Sora, tu as de la visite ! Je l'ai fait patienter dans ta chambre ! » Je remercie ma mère et me dirige vers mes quartiers. J'ouvre la porte.

No way. Des cheveux argentés, des épaules larges, une veste noire à capuche sans manche, un jean de la même couleur.

« Riku ? »

« Bonjour Sora. » Il me prend dans ses bras. Au moment où j'avais le plus besoin de lui. Il est là. Devant moi. Je sens sa chaleur. Son parfum. C'est lui. C'est bien lui !

« Riku ? Mais qu'est-ce qu…. » Il m'embrasse tendrement.

« Pas de question, tu te souviens ? » Je m'accroche à son dos dans notre étreinte. Ses câlins m'ont manqué. Son sourire m'a manqué. Sa voix m'a manqué. Il m'a manqué.

« Sora, je suis désolé, je sais ce qu'on avait dit. Mais je t'aime, Sora. » Oh. Mon. Dieu. Riku pose son front sur le mien, me regarde droit dans les yeux et me sourit.

« Tu m'as manqué. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait si dur de partir. Alors j'ai écourté mes obligations et je suis venu te retrouver. »

« Riku…. » Les larmes me montent aux yeux. Je lui souris en retour.

Cette fin de journée, je ne suis pas près de l'oublier. Je suis tellement heureux qu'il soit revenu. Je finis par lui avouer également mes sentiments. Et nous nous embrassons.

* * *

Et! FIN!

Alors je suis désolé pour la fin toute pourrie, je n'avais pas d'idée :/

Merci pour l'intérêt que vous aurez porté à ce petit OS!

Et à bientôt pour une nouvelle fic! (En espérant que j'arrive à écrire de nouveau, haha ;-; )


End file.
